Inititation
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Ezio thinks he can become an assassin without making any sacrifices. Well he is wrong! Altair will let him know that in order to become an assassin, a sacrifice WILL be made, weather he likes it or not! AltairXEzio Yaoi Altair Seme Ezio Uke BoyXBoy love!


**This is my first attempt at an Assassin's Creed Yaoi fic. I am just starting out in this new fandom of mine. I first liked AltaïrXEzio, but now I like AltaïrXMalikXAltaïr. I can't decide, but don't worry LeeXGaara will always be at the top of the list, no one can overcome the beauty of the Green and Red!**

* * *

><p><strong>INITIATION<strong>

* * *

><p>In a high-top room in a large mansion, sat Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He sat upon his bed and inspected all of his new equipment. His white cloak that was worn by his father now hangs upon the shoulders of his son, Ezio. He attached the ultimate means of being an assassin on his wrist. A hidden blade. He pulled his hand back and watched the blade stab out of its sheath. He looked at his reflection from the shiny metal, and pulled the blade back into its holder. He couldn't believe it. He is actually an assassin now. Sort of forced into being one, due to his three of his family members dying before his eyes. His father and brothers were hanged, as he could do nothing to stop them. A lone tear escaped his eye, as he remembered their limp bodies hanging from the gallows.<p>

He sat on the bed, suited up for mostly nothing. He knew he would have to take it off and head for bed in a little bit, but he wanted to be in the outfit of his father, and remember him one last time. The clothes he wore smelled just like his father. It was just so hard to imagine that they were all gone. The only remains of his family were his mother and sister.

He had to take revenge for their death. He learned that he is a descendant of a Master Assassin known as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. He is known as the greatest Assassin to have ever lived. Ezio's uncle has told many amazing stories about him and how he became such a successful killer. Although one part of the Assassin lineage that he did not like was the Initiation.

In order to become a real Assassin, one would have to cut off one's own left ring finger with the hidden blade. Ezio decided to skip that part of becoming an assassin. He liked to keep all of his limbs intact, thank you very much. But in doing so would consider the assassin cowardice. Ezio understood the sacrifice, but didn't want to endure the pain. He didn't know if he could actually cut his own finger off. He probably could, but someone else would have to do it for him.

Ezio looked out of his glass window to the sky, where a bright full moon was shown. There was no light in his room except for the moon laminating it. Ezio sighed and fell onto his bed, eyes still locked on the moon. He never thought his life would turn out this way. He thought he would find a beautiful woman; have a family, work on a farm, and die a happy man at the age of 60 or so. Now, his fate was sealed. He has dedicated his life to being an assassin. Technically.

Too distracted on his own thoughts, he failed to notice another presence in the room with him. A footstep was heard, and Ezio quickly looked over to the darkness of his room. "I-Is someone there?" He asked, readying his blade. "Ezio…" A man in a white cloak looked up at him with menacing eyes shadowed by a hood. "W-Who are you!" Ezio asked already unsheathing his hidden blade. He had no practice and has never killed before, so he shivered slightly at the fact that this man possibly could kill him. The man in the white assassin cloak didn't speak but moved forward slowly. As he moved more into the moonlight; Ezio could now see him clearer. He wore the same assassin cloak he wore but it looked almost bare to the amount of armor and different types of blades Ezio had. Knowing this encouraged Ezio to stand up facing him almost fearless.

"What do you want?" Ezio asked slyly. He could defeat this man if he tried. The man stopped about two feet away from Ezio. He still just stared straight into Ezio's eyes, not making a sound. "I-If you don't tell me what you want! I'll kill you where you stand!" Ezio's eyes showed fear in comparison to the shadowed man in front of him.

Without thinking, Ezio lunged forwards, blade unsheathed and ready for blood. This man was a blur, as he quickly caught Ezio's wrist with his right hand and pulled out his own hidden blade and held it against his throat. Those piercing eyes never left Ezio's, as fear immediately consumed him. This man was going to kill him.

He pressed harshly onto Ezio's blade, making it hide back into its sheath. "You should think twice before attacking a brother, young one." He spoke, this time he pushed Ezio back onto his own feet in front of him. "T-Then who are you!" The man walked into the full glow of the window, enhancing his appearance. "Hold your tongue whilst speaking to me!" He said angrily with a growl. Ezio paused and shut his lip; he didn't want to make the one with the ability to kill him angry. Even though he still didn't know who this was he wasn't going to show any respect to him.

"My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. I am your ancestor Ezio." He pulled his left hand up and unsheathed his blade. Ezio looked up and gasped. Now that he was paying more attention, he saw it. The scar on his lip, and most of all, the missing left index finger. Ezio immediately knelt before this powerful man. "P-please forgive me, master… I meant no disrespect." He sheathed his blade and left his arm at his sides once more. "You are forgiven, novice. Stand." Slowly, Ezio stood and kept his composure tall and strait. "What brings you here to my home, Master Altaïr?" Altaïr took a single step forwards "I came for your initiation, novice." Ezio flinched visibly. He didn't want his finger cut off! But he didn't want to lose his life either. He knew that if he disobeyed Altaïr, then the consequences would be fatal. Once you're a part of the creed, you're in if for life.

"Y-yes… Master Altaïr…" He saw those piercing eyes, dart to Ezio's left hand. "I say this because you show no signs of becoming an assassin. Where is your sacrificial trophy, Novice?" Ezio looked at his hand and hid it behind him. "B-But Master Altaïr, I do not wish to do this… Is there another way?" Ezio saw a flicker of… something… in the master's eyes. He couldn't tell what but it seemed sinister. "If one does not wish to be a part of the sacrifice to become an assassin, then one must suffer the consequences. Or…" He saw a glint of hope on the novice's features. "O-or what Master?" Dangerous brown eyes, locked onto Ezio's. "Or… I could deem you an assassin myself, under my terms." "Y-Yes master! Anything!"

A sly grin appeared on Altaïr's face "Get on the bed on all fours. Now." Ezio looked back slightly confused. "W-What?" The grin faded and angry eyes glared at him. "Do not talk back to me, novice! Do as you're told!" Hesitantly, Ezio got onto his bed just as he was told. He concentrated his gaze on the bed sheets as he listened to what Altaïr was going to do next. He heard shuffling, and then the bed sunk next to his right leg.

He felt a hand rest gently on his hip, fingering the lining of his pants. He didn't want to speak out of term, afraid he would interrupt this… ceremony. "Tell me Ezio…" attention sprang to the other in the room. "Have you ever pleased a woman before?" The hand on his waist was joined by the other as it gripped the other side gingerly. "Y-Yes, Master Altaïr." There was a distinctive pause. "Did you enjoy it, Ezio?" Ezio couldn't see what this had to do with the ceremony, but he decided to answer the assassin anyways. "Yes, Master. I did."

After that answer, Altaïr's fingers slowly pulled down Ezio's pants. A blush was clear across Ezio's face, as he felt the clothing pool around his knees. "Wonderful…" He heard Altaïr whisper out. He thought he was answering to the statement that Ezio told him. Although, Altaïr had more in mind than Ezio thought. With gentle hands, Altaïr glided them down a rump ass, then to juicy thighs, gripping them gently. Ezio found this to be extremely odd now. But he kept his cool, and panted slightly; was it getting hot in here, or is it just him?

He then felt those hands retreat back to his ass, and spread his cheeks apart. Ezio bit his scarred lip. "Just keep your cool. It will be over soon. Don't worry about i-" Ezio's thought process was cut off short, by a finger inserting itself into a forbidden place. Ezio jumped up and turned around "H-Hey-!" Once again cut off short, Altaïr leaped onto him. With Ezio's rump still in the air, Altaïr now was bent over him, his chest flushed against his back and with his hidden blade against his neck with his other closed over Ezio's mouth. "Do not… Make any sudden movements… I will kill you… if you interrupt me once more… Do you understand…?" Ezio kept his fearful gaze on the wall as he listened, nodding ever-so-slowly, showing he comprehended the information.

"Very good…" With slow and cautious movements, Altaïr pulled his blade back, and removed himself off of Ezio. Ezio's breath was now audible, as he now knew that there was no escape from the assassin behind him. The master assassin pulled out a glass bottle of slicked up *cooking oil? IDK just not car oil* oil, and spread it about his fingers. With his left hand steadying the novice, he inserted his first finger slowly. Ezio grunted out painfully. What the hell was he doing! Is this really part of the Initiation? Once again he bit his lip, trying to concentrate on the finger slowly moving in and out of him. Altaïr chuckled at Ezio's pain. If he doesn't want to become an assassin through sacrifice, then he will learn that prices need to be paid.

Swiftly, another finger entered the tight entrance. "Ah!" Ezio clawed at the sheets, trying to hold back the sharp pain whenever those fingers would push inside him. His head sunk lower, as the pain grew more and more. Altaïr gripped the back of his knife belt around his chest with his free hand "Head up, novice!" Ezio obeyed and looked at the wall once again.

Altaïr pushed the third and final digit past the ring of muscles, poking and prodding it to loosen for what was to come next. Ezio sharply snapped at his lip, making it bleed. Then it dawned on him; it isn't so bad… think about it, losing a finger, or letting one go up your ass… yeah this is so much better than that.

Altaïr released Ezio and let the fingers escape from him. "That should be good enough." Altaïr accidentally said out loud. Good enough? What do you mean good enough? Ezio pondered on what was to come next. With a sly grin, Altaïr unbuttoned his own pants and took out his member, slathering it with the oil. Ezio felt the master assassin situate himself between his own legs with both hands on his hip for support. What is he going to do next? Ezio didn't dare to look back, afraid of that hidden blade stabbing through his throat.

But that soon became the least of his worries when something large inserted itself inside of Ezio. Altaïr pushed the tip inside slowly, blushing at the feeling of warmth and tightness. "AAAAHHHHH!" Ezio screamed loudly. Oh God, did it hurt! Now he was considering about the sacrifice of his finger a much better option. The two hooded men, panted harshly in the moons radiance. With another push, Altaïr slid inside of him fully, resting his chest against Ezio's back. Then Ezio understood! That was Altaïr's dick inside of him! The thought angered him greatly. But all the anger washed away quickly with pain as soon as Altaïr began to thrust gently.

Altaïr bit his lip, trying not to let any sounds escape him. Ezio, however, grunted at every thrust. Some were louder than others, as some were pained and others were pleasant. He could feel the others breath ghost past his ear with every gentle rock. "A- Altaïr…" Said person, thrust in quickly and harshly, but didn't move while sheathed inside fully. "You do not refer me to that name now… novice…!" Ezio hissed in pain when Altaïr pushed in painfully. "Y-Yes… My a-apologies, m-master Altaïr… Forgive me…" Altaïr pulled back out slowly, and began thrusting at the speed before. "You are forgiven…"

Altaïr's impatience grew, as he quickened the pace. His fingers gripped hard on his waist, surely to leave a bruise after tonight. "M-Master…! Ha… AH!" His hand unconsciously went to his own member to release the tension, but a ring fingerless hand caught it. "Don't you dare…! Not before me…!" Ezio bit his lip harder and returned his hand to the sheets, gripping it ferociously. Not before him? Did that mean that…

Altaïr shoved Ezio down onto the bed roughly, keeping his hips high in the air. He grunted as his pace quickened even more, feeling his release coming along. "A-Ah! Ha… Aaahhh…!" moaned Ezio as the weight of Altaïr pushed him against the bed. His face was buried in his pillow and his hands were at both sides of his head squeezing each side of the soft pillow. The only sound heard was the pants and gasping from Ezio and the harsh slapping sound from each thrust Altaïr gave against him. It was all too much.

Altaïr grit his teeth and bucked wildly into Ezio. With a couple of wild thrust, he came with a soft moan and shoved himself as far as he could go. Ezio gasped at the feeling of Altaïr's seed filling him to the brim. He felt him collapse on top of him panting, completely out of breath. "M-Master… May I?" Ezio decided to ask, just in case he would anger him, if he did it without asking. "Y-Yes, novice…" Altaïr sighed out. Quickly, Ezio pumped himself trying to bring himself over the edge to feel some sort of pleasure from this experience.

"AHHH! MASTER!" With that yell, Ezio came all over the bed sheets. Altaïr grunted softly as he felt Ezio's sphincter react to his orgasm. With that, Altaïr leaned forwards until he could speak into his ear softly. "You are now an Assassin, Ezio…" Ezio groaned loudly, as he felt Altaïr leave him slowly. He went to turn around to greet his master, but he was gone. "M-Master Altaïr?" Ezio called out to the darkness of his room. As he sat there, he felt the bed getting slightly damp. He pulled himself up, to reveal blood on the bed. He reached behind himself, and felt his rump. There was a scratch mark of what felt to be in the shape of an A on his left cheek. He was sure this would scar, but at the moment he didn't really care. With a dreaded sigh, Ezio flopped back into his bed and fell asleep in those dirty, cum filled sheets.

Altaïr stood on top of a building on an eagle perch and looked at the opened window of the room he was once in. With a grin plastered on his face he whispered "You will be a great assassin Ezio…" Then with that he leaped off of the perch and digitalized into nothing as his body plummeted to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it OK? Review and tell me, please?<strong>


End file.
